Little letters
by xForeverwithyoux
Summary: This is when Tobias and Beatrice were small writing letters to each other because Tobias's father said it would be greedy to spend to much time with Beatrice. But Tobias knew it was because Marcus wanted to know where he was at all times. This starts when Tobias is 8 and Beatrice is 6 writing letters until Tobias is 16 and he chooses Dauntless and doesn't write letters anymore.
1. Letter 1 From Tobias

Dear Beatrice,

Hello I'm Tobias.  
Your father introduced me to you and your brother yesterday when my father had a quick meeting. My father said I should write to you because it would be greedy to spend too much time with you. I mean I guess it would be. But I think it's also because he would rather know where I am then me being out with you and Caleb.

I can still see you at school which will be cool; I'm only 2 years older than you.  
I'm 8 years old and you're 6, I wonder if you can even write back to me? It would be upsetting if you couldn't. I wouldn't be able to talk to you much then.

I wouldn't call you gorgeous but you're really pretty. I like you.  
Write back if you can.

From Tobias.

P.S Say hello to Caleb for me

**A/N:**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! Haha or don't I can't force you :)**


	2. Letter 2 From Beatrice

Dear Tobias,

My name is Beatrice Prior I'm 6. I can write letters I'm not a baby anymore. Caleb says hello, though he's always busy reading in his room. But he helps everyone he can. Of course he's too busy helping other people to help me, which is ok.

I don't need your help in anything so this is pointless.  
Dauntless is pretty cool, right?  
What about Amity?  
Candor sucks!  
And I hate Erudite.  
Sometimes I don't like Abnegation. Is that bad?

I try and tell Caleb this, but he shrugs and says that I shouldn't think that, I'm only 6.

Beaaaaaaaatrice


	3. Letter 3 From Tobias

Dear Beaaaaaaaatrice,

I counted all of the a's for your name… I'm kinda a loner as you can tell. But if I feel bad for myself that is selfishness.

Dauntless does sound pretty cool? We could move there together… Well me first then you could come and we could live together… That would be fun. Because there would be no parents to tell us off.

I never really though Amity would suit me because I like fighting and I have been trained to fight even if I shouldn't.

Candor would scare the crap out of me. Because everyone tells the truth and it's like, I don't want to know the truth anymore just shut up!

Erudite wouldn't be that bad… I would like to be smart like them all the time… Your father was an Erudite so you are smart as well.

Don't worry even I think Abnegation is sorta suckish most of the time… My father showed me that my mother used to write on my room walls  
'God this place is a drag, Tobias I hope you find a way to get out soon'  
My father showed me that to tell me how much my mother hated me because she didn't take me with her. I missed her.

When I'm 16 I wanna leave but if you want to stay I will stay with you. Because that is what I will do for you… Father says because I am young he will let me hang out with you more so these letters are pointless.

I will start writing again when he tells me to stop seeing you outside of school. You can write back to this if you can?

Tooooooooobiaas :)


	4. Letter 4 From Beatrice

Dear Tooooooooobiaas,

I see what you mean but I will never move from my family. I love them too much and my brother would suck at Dauntless.  
You came to my house yesterday and my father said Caleb didn't want visitors. His face when you told him he came for me was priceless. It was good to talk to you yesterday alone.

You told me all about your family and I loved it… Your history is way better than mine, but I guess I would rather keep my mother and father.

And my father wasn't Erudite sorry to burst your bubble but he and my mother were both born in Abnegation.

I'm six just to remind you I don't want a husband yet I want a best friend. You can be my best friend.

After this letter we can just meet up and talk no secrets please.

Love,

Beaaaaaaaatrice

**A/N:**

**Is it just me or do you find it weird that Beatrice's mother was from Dauntless and her father was from Erudite and then Tris went to Dauntless and Caleb went to ****Erudite. I just find it funny how it all works out. **

**REVIEW :D **


	5. Letter 5 from Beatrice

**A/N:  
Tobias is 9  
Beatrice is 7**

**Tobias's father is mad at Tobias so Tobias can't leave the house only to go to school. But he is forbidden to write or talk to Beatrice because Marcus can see something is happening between Tobias and Beatrice. **

Dear Tooooooooobiaas,

I see you at school running into a crowd of people every time I come into the hall. Caleb says it's because you don't want to be my friend anymore… If that is true I can stop writing and never talk to you again, which is what you are doing to me now anyway.

Susan says that you're just being a boy. An Amity boy kissed her on the cheek today and she froze it was funny because she looked shocked and then he walked away and she was all happy and acting drunk. She was lucky a dauntless boy hugged me and he was about 10 and he smelled like beer and it was gross. There was this Erudite boy who was really pale and was about your age who was watching me all day. But I think he was just watching Susan like they all are she would be pretty if she was in Amity or Dauntless.

I saw you with Gary and Harry today and well every day. You were laughing with them, I have to say you look better when you laugh even if you don't think so.

I have a box where I put my letters from you I only have 2 but I was hoping you were going to send me more. I was just re-reading them. I think it would be cool to be Dauntless because then I could look in a mirror more often.

I miss you… You don't even wave to me anymore you only look at me and then turn around and walk or run away. I have always wanted to say this to you but I was too scared too… I love you and I don't care if you are older than me.

If you don't reply soon I get it I know you don't like me and whatever, right. I might not like you either…

Love,

Beaaaaaaaatrice

**A/N:**

**Marcus gets the letter and to tease Tobias he gives it to him but doesn't let him reply and threatens to belt him if he does. Tobias screams at his door after reading it because he knows Beatrice can forget easily. **

**Also I hope you like this letter… She's growing up to become Tris. **


	6. Letter 6 from Tobias

**A/N:  
Tobias is 9  
Beatrice is 7**  
**A week after letter 5 from Beatrice.**

Dear Bea,

I have no time to write a letter to answer all your questions. I only have time to say that I can't write so much and I can't talk to you at school because my father is watching.

I'm so sorry the letter is so short. He's going to be home soon and he locked me in my room. He's going to be back soon and going to check my room for letters.

But he's not back yet so I can write a bit more. I still hope you like me because I still like you.  
Oh god he's coming back I see him walking to the house. Oh I see you at school too I can't wave sorry or my father will hurt me.

Tobias xox

**A/N:**  
**Tobias gives the letter to Caleb at school but can't explain much to him only to give it to Beatrice. Because he found a loop in his father's plan to give his letters to Caleb for Beatrice.**


	7. Letter 7 from Beatrice

**A/N:**  
**Tobias is 9**  
**Beatrice is 7**  
**Beatrice got the letter and was overjoyed that she didn't really think about what she said in this letter. **

Dear Tooooooooobiaas,

I'm so happy that you still like me. Your father must be very rude to lock you in a room when he goes out. I'm so thankful you can write to me when he's out of the house.

Thank you for giving the letter to Caleb because you can't give it to me. Soon it's your birthday when your ten you only have 6 years left until you have to decide where you want to leave forever.

If it was me and I was you I would decide to move as far as I could away from my father. I'm so sorry that I ever thought you didn't like me.

Why don't you come to the community meetings is it because of your father? It is isn't it!

Do you want me to tell someone? You probably don't?  
Marcus came over last night for family dinner. He said you couldn't come because you were sick in bed. I hoped you were because then I didn't have to see you and if you saw me Marcus would beat you.  
I wish I wrote this letter earlier so that yesterday instead of being bored locked in your room you could be writing back to me. I would like that.

Because it's your birthday soon would you like me to make you something? I know we're not supposed to celebrate birthdays in our faction but my mother always gives me a little bit extra food on my birthday and Caleb always gets to stay in his room longer then he should because on our birthdays my family lets us do a little of what we like a bit more then we should.  
Example, I like food so I get more then I should and Caleb likes to read in his room more then he should so he gets to go up there more often.  
So I'm willing to break the faction rules for you if you would like? You don't have to I just thought it would be fun…

My father was talking about Marcus a couple of days ago and I found out that you lost your little sister before she was even one hour old. Do you ever miss her? Or want a little sister to fill in a little gap?  
Do you miss your mother? I would with all my heart I would run away to the Dauntless compound and hope they would let me live there, I don't know why it has to be Dauntless maybe I would have more fun in Amity. I just want to be safe and Dauntless could look after me like I would like but Amity might be more fun.

Sorry I keep changing the subject so much I just don't want to be Abnegation anymore I want to be something else to be different.

Love,

Bea xo

P.S I made my name easier for you.

**A/N:  
Marcus gets the letter again and reads it!** **He gives it to Tobias but removes the pens and pencils from his room. Tobias can't answer even if he tried.  
Marcus pretends to be Tobias and writes the next letter.  
**

**PLEASEEEEEEEE REVIEW I UPDATE WITH THE REVIEWS :D**


	8. Letter 8 From TobiasM

**A/N:**  
**Tobias is 9**  
**Beatrice is 7**  
**Remember in the last letter, Marcus is writing this one.**

Dear Bea,

I'm fine okay? Stop worrying about me, my father isn't that bad he just loves me so much that he's trying to protect me so cut him some slack.  
At that dinner thing I was sick I will always be sick when you invite me over because the truth is you sicken me more than anyone in the world.

I don't know why I ever liked you. You're not even pretty, your mother is way prettier than you and you know it! You and I will never work out because one thing I'm actually handsome to a point but you're not at all.

Don't think this letter is harsh because I'm just telling the truth! I would rather die than answer one of your boring letters, so thank you for not sending me a letter before so I could answer it when my father was out.

Sometimes you annoy the hell out of me and I just want to die but my father keeps me sane because if I died he would have no one left. I will never move away from my father because that would be horrible, I love him to bits and the letters before this have all been a lie!

Oh and I don't celebrate birthdays so don't make anything for me because I would have to give it away because it would be selfish for me to keep it as a gift.  
Of course I miss my little sister and I want her and I thought I could have a little sister in you but you're too uncontrollable to be my sister.

Here's a great idea, don't look at me at School. Don't wave and don't stare. Don't yell for me. Just don't do anything that involves me! Because if you continue to write to me I will be locked in my room for a long time and I hate it!

Just forget about me! I hear you forget easily then you can forget about me.

Tobias

**A/N:**

**OMG I COULDN'T WRITE SO MUCH FOR THIS ONE IT'S SOOOO HARSH ON LITTLE BEATRICE!**

**Remember I update with reviews :)**

**I thought it would turn out better but I couldn't think straight. Sorry :P**


	9. Letter 9 From Beatrice

**A/N:**  
**Tobias is 9**  
**Beatrice is 7**  
**Remember Marcus wrote the last letter but Bea doesn't know that ;).**

Dear Tobias,

Ten  
I'm Fine.

Who says I want to talk to you anyway you bore me ever since we can't meet anymore!

Nine  
I'm Fine.

I never wanted to be perfect and pretty but I wanted to know that I was just once so I had a chance of getting a guy or being a princess. But thanks for telling me that I'm not.

Eight  
I'm Fine.

I won't wave at you anymore… Not that I wanted too anyway. Caleb says you're just upset or something horrible happened so you're getting mad at the one person that looks at you as a real friend. But I don't know really because I don't want to be friends with someone who will always get mad at me.

Seven  
I'm Fine.

Have you realized the numbers yet? The numbers are counting down until one when it reaches zero I will forget and forgive. That's what Caleb said I should do because you are only mad at something I probably have nothing to do with. But you know what scares me the most is when I try to forget you I really just can't. I try really hard… But you always come back into my mind as if it was a sign that you need me like I needed you…

Six  
I'm Fine.

Lies? All those letters were a lie? Why would you write lies to me…? I burnt all those letters and I never want to see another one. But like I said before you found a place in my mind and you won't move away from that spot. My mother said you planted yourself in my heart but that rubbish, well I hoped it was rubbish because the thought of you in my heart is unbearable. But if you are in my heart may you please get out pretty please it would be easier for me to forget you then but I also want to forgive you. In this letter I will be trying to forgive by writing my heart out onto these small pages.

Five  
I'm not Fine.

I still miss you and yes I do think your letter was a bit harsh but don't worry it is okay you were just telling me how you felt. And this is my letter telling you how I feel. I feel bad to tell you the truth. You really want to stay here now but I want to leave to meet new people and have more fun but I thought I could do that with you. I don't want to do it alone. I feel strange by being here alone writing this letter late at night. Tomorrow is school again for the last few days since I got your letter (I didn't feel like replying so soon) at school I always catch you looking at me and trying to smile but I look away and walk away from you. Now I'm the one who is walking away and I feel good about it because one time I didn't even see you but I felt that you were near.

Four  
I'm not Fine.

I'm trying to be fine I'm trying really hard but sometimes it's really hard to be good to everyone so I thought talking to you would be fun to let off steam but sorry if I come out annoying, hah that's what Caleb says I am, very annoying.

I can live with that though it's not that bad.

Three  
I'm not Fine.

I really thought I could live without you but when I get closer to one it gets harder to write…

Two  
I'M NOT FINE

I'm getting better…

One  
I'M OKAY

I'm going to say goodbye to the Tobias I knew and the Tobias I love and I'm going to let you go now. I'm forgetting you but I'm also forgiving you.

Zero  
I'm never going to be the same again…

Love,

Bea

**A/N:**

**Hello again this time Tobias gets the letter before Marcus is home. Tobias is still not allowed to visit people but Marcus doesn't watch him as much anymore since he wrote that letter to Beatrice. So that's why Tobias is allowed to smile at Bea. Review and I'm gonna update when I feel like it and it's the holidays so I'm gonna update soon :) **


	10. Chapter 10 POV BEA

**A/N: **

**Surprise DIALOGUE! Just for fun :) I do these when Tobias and Beatrice aren't writing letters.  
I hope everyone likes :) Thanks to the followers who always read this story it makes my day to read your reviews :) **

**Tobias is 10 (his birthday) **  
**Beatrice is 7**

**Beatrice POV**

I sit on the bus next to Caleb who is humming a song. He smiles at everyone who hops on, which annoys me. How could he be so happy while I'm in the worst mood in the world?  
Susan and Robert are talking about something in front of us so I don't bother them.  
Yesterday I was forced to forget about Tobias but I just can't forget about him. He's always in my life and always will be if I like it or not. He's going to stay here but when I'm 16 I'm going to leave here explore another faction and never speaking to anyone from here again.

"Hello Tobias" I hear Caleb say which wakes me from my thoughts.  
"What?" I say and I look to the aisle where Tobias is standing with his friends. Who laugh at Caleb and go back to talking. Tobias nods at us but I realise he lingers on me for a moment. I have to forget about him! He's not worth crying at night about.  
"What's his problem?" Caleb whispers to me, Celeb knows body language like the back of his hand, he must of seen Tobias stare at me a bit more. I chuckle and shake my head and look out the window. I don't know what's Tobias's problem is and if I knew I would have tried to forget about it.  
I feel the wind through the broken glass from the window behind me.  
"Harry, guess what?" I hear Tobias say in his group of friends.  
"What?" Harry replies. I listen in the conversation but I look like I'm looking out the window.  
"It's my birthday and Father is going to let me off the belt for all today" Tobias grins. Belt? What can that mean like he doesn't have to wear a belt and let his pants slip like the dauntless boys do?  
"I wish you would just come and live with me so you wouldn't get the belt ever" Harry replies. I turn to look at Tobias who is looking at me!  
"Harry shut up you're being too loud people can hear you" Tobias whispers harshly and when the doors open he grabs onto Harry's over coat and is out the door. I grab Caleb hand and get out the other door quickly and I hear Robert following us with Susan.  
"Bea, slow down" Caleb says. I can still see Tobias but then the Dauntless trains come and the dauntless start jumping out and laughing. Once the train is gone so is Harry and Tobias. I wish Tobias was easier to forget.

-x-x-x-

In the hall way before classes Susan and Caleb talk about faction history and laugh at something one of them said. While Robert talks to me about how Amity girls always smile at him and he goes into conversations he has with the girls in his classes while I block him out and try to look for Harry or Gary and Tobias.  
"Beatrice?" I see fingers in front of me clicking. "Beatrice?" it is Caleb's voice.  
"What?" I ask impolitely, which makes him frown.  
"I have to go down to hall 7 and Susan is in hall 7 as well so we will leave you now. But you stay with Robert as much as you can until you need to part ways. You're in" Caleb says and I interrupt him.  
"Hall 10 I know I'm not an idiot. Robert's in Hall 11 which is a hall after me I know." I interrupt Caleb smiles and nods. Susan is messing with Robert's hair which is making him laugh.  
"Don't let that Amity girl touch your hair" Susan whispers and she kisses Robert's cheek lightly and walks away with Caleb and start messing up his hair and he starts laughing and trying to touch her hair. Susan and Robert are more affectionate than you're supposed to be in Abnegation but that doesn't stop them.

The walk to Hall 10 is quiet because Robert is trying to fix his hair in the windows as we walk past them. We don't talk which I don't mind about but it would be nice to hear Robert talk again.  
As we get near hall 10 Robert stops me.  
"I hear Tobias is in Hall 10 E so watch for him" Robert winks and then walks quickly down another hall then a sharp corner and I can't see him anymore.  
How did he know I was watching out for Tobias? Sometimes this is why I love Robert he knows so much and doesn't act like it. When we were 6 he told me he hated Abnegation and wanted to be in Amity. He sounded so grown up that I wished he didn't say that and I wouldn't look at him for more than two seconds before looking away.  
When he was turning 7 he told me that he loved me and that there would be other girls but I would be the only one he would ever fall for. I blushed and he smiled at me before Susan called him to help make dinner.

I'm about to walk into Hall 10A when I see Tobias and an Erudite girl about his age laughing and holding hands. He catches my eye and lets out another laugh before going into hall 10E with the girl right behind him. Before I can see anymore an Erudite boy behind me pushes me into the room. He's pale and the blue he's wearing makes him look like a god but he's nothing like Tobias.  
I sit down at the back of the room getting ready for class to start when a Candor boy sinks into the desk beside me.  
"Sammy" he whispers and then he looks down at the table like he's done something wrong.  
"Beatrice" I reply and smile at him. Sammy looks up at me and smiles.  
"Is it true, Miss Beatrice that you never get to look in the mirror" he asks, I nod in answer and he adds, "Because you're really pretty anyway."  
Before I can reply Mr Wells walks in. He smells of smoke and wine, like he always does.

-x-x-x-

After class Sammy looks over at me.  
"What Hall?" he quietly asks.  
"Hall 4 faction studies What about you?" I answer while picking up my books and placing them down on Mr Wells desk.  
"Hall 3 Candor history" he smiles, "I can walk you if you would like?"  
"Don't you have your own friends?" I ask while I walk out.  
"Yeah I do but they're older or in other classes, as for you where are your friends?" He grins at me.  
"Hiding" I laugh and poke my tongue out at him. He laughs and walks next to me.  
"Want a piggy back ride?" he grins at me cheekily, "I give them to everyone."  
"Why do you talk to me?" I ask, and look down. I know I'm not pretty Tobias answered that for me. I know I'm not nice everyone tells me. But still Sammy acts like he knows me.  
"Because I've always wanted too" he answers and stares at me. "Ever since I was 6 I wanted to talk to you." He sighs and I look at him. "Now do you want a piggy back or not? To tell you the truth it's quicker than walking and more fun."  
I grin and nod he bends down in front of me. What is he doing?  
"You jump onto my back" he laughs, and while he's laughing I jump on his back. He straightens up and he starts running and turning.  
"This is so much fun" I laugh when we pass Hall 7 I see Susan and Caleb walking away and I look at Caleb for a second more than I plan and he sees me. He's going to kill me tonight.  
As we pass Hall 5 I see Tobias sitting alone on the window seal he sees me too and watches me and he waves. I look away and Sammy laughs when we see 2 Dauntless boys doing handstands.  
"Try harder mate" Sammy laughs as one Dauntless kid falls on his butt.  
Soon we're in Hall 4. Sammy stops and smiles at me.  
"Have fun in Faction studies" Sammy smiles and quickly adds before I turn around, "Candor page 45 is fun games I recommend it" he smiles before turning around and running down the corridor. I walk to door marked 'Hall 4 room F'. As I walk in I find the Abnegation sitting at the back reading about Amity, Candor, Dauntless and Erudite. In Faction studies we're not allowed to study our own Faction. I pick up a Candor book and get right into it.

-x-x-x

As I follow the wave out of the class room, I slip into the hall. I lean on the wall and sink down so nobody can bump me while in a rush to get food.  
"Bea?" I hear someone say. I look over to see Tobias walking over to me.  
"Happy birthday superstar" I say what my dad used to say to Caleb when he was younger.  
"Thanks" he smiles, "I'm ten all grown up." I nod and smile. "I saw you with Sammy earlier."  
"So what?" I say harshly staring at him. He looks taken back.  
"Just he's a heartbreaker, be careful" Tobias stares at me in the eyes and I see him and the fire in his eyes.  
"Just like you" I whisper. Tobias turns around and looks back before the corner.  
"Bea I really like you" and then he's gone.  
I sit there staring at the corner where people come and go. The bell goes which signals period 3. I'm in hall 5 for Erudite science practise.

I wish forgetting Tobias would be easier than this…

**A/N:**

**Happy Birthday Tobias :) haha please Review and say if you want me to keep doing these with the letters :)  
REVIEW  
FOLLOW  
READ  
I like this Sammy guy :P hmmmm Ideas **


	11. Letter 10 From Tobias

Dear Bea,

I'm still deciding if I will give this to you or not.  
Right now I'm leaning on not giving it to you. What I said about Sammy yesterday is true he will break your heart. He's 7 and already dated all the 10 year olds I know that are girls. Gary is thinking about dating Sammy and Gary isn't even gay, I don't think. He's turning 8 a week before you.

My father is letting me write this to you as a present and he promised not to read it but you better be careful of what you write back, if you write back. People are always telling me I sound older than I am, well I've met 10 year olds and most of them are idiots. But just to sound like a 10 year old,  
I LOVEEEEEE YOU BEATRICE I WISH YOU WOULD MARRY ME! See I sound like a love sick puppy but that's what this Erudite was saying to me today. I laugh and I said why don't you go marry a dauntless boy. She was nearly crying. I felt really bad for her so I kissed her cheek and we ran back to Hall 10E and I saw you.

Happy Birthday me!  
Happy Birthday Tobiassss!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

So that's about it. Be careful with Sammy because he will pull off some stunt that will make you a love sick puppy and fall in love with him. Harry wants to talk to you don't let him charm you.

Reply soon, PLEASE!

Tobias xoxox

P.S  
Harry and I wrote this for you in Candor studies.

Sammy and Beatrice sitting in a tree  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
First comes love then comes marriage then comes the awful, tragic miscarriage.  
Two hearts broken beyond repair.  
Beatrice leaves Sammy and takes the tree.  
D-I-V-O-R-C-E!

**A/N: **

**Hah So I'm thinking  
Beatrice/Sammy, Beatrice/Harry and Beatrice/Tobias **

**^God, it ends with Beatrice and Tobias but I like the Sammy one until he does something bad and then Beatrice and Harry should be pretty soon I think hmmm maybe when they're about 13 & 15 Beatrice and Harry should get together… Just to try something new hah. OH AND Robert should have a chance with Beatrice. That should be soon…After Sammy breaks her heart. **

**PLEASE READ AND FOLLOW OR LIKE :D **


	12. Chapter 12 POV TOBIAS

**A/N: **

**Tobias: 10  
Beatrice: 7  
2 reviews and the next letter :) That's how I will update I think haha I hope so. So review if you want the next chapter. Thanks too 'thereadingturtle' for reviewing this story a lot :). Leave a review :) and if you have questions PM me :) and I will answer them, promise. Okay bye for now **

Tobias POV

I wake up slowly, my head aching. I remember writing my birthday letter to Beatrice last night. I get to give it to her today.  
"Tobias, you're going to be late for the bus" I hear my father yell from the kitchen. I slowly crawl out of my bed. It's the first day as a real ten year old and it doesn't feel much different.  
I fish for the letter I wrote last night from under my bed. I place it on my bed and quickly put on my plain clothes and I slide the letter in my hidden pocket.  
"Tobias! If you don't come down in a minute I will lock you in this house all day" I hear Father yell again. I smile and slip on my shoes before going out of my room to the landing.  
"Father, what about my breakfast?" I ask leaning over the railing to see if I could see him.  
"Too bad you didn't wait up early enough" he answers and he walks under the landing to face me. I'm about to answer, but you didn't wake me up you bastard. But of course I bite my tongue.

Once I had ran down the stairs, my father ruffed my hair and patted my head softly. Then quickly as I had ran down the stairs he had pushed me out of the house and he was locking up. He nods at me and then he gets into his truck.  
"Tobias, bloody hell get into the truck" I hear my father say to me. I stare at him; he usually makes me walk to the bus, even if he had belted me the night before or even in the morning, because I didn't wake up early enough. "Boy, stop staring and get in because it's your first day of being 10."  
Now I know Marcus plans on doing something bad. Or he's making me think of staying here with him forever. I walk slowly to the truck and he opens the door from the inside.  
"Come on, Tobias" he says and I get into the car and my over coat gets caught in the door when I close it. I quickly open the door again and pull it in. Marcus doesn't talk the whole way to school. But we don't stop right outside of school he drives me into an alleyway, not really close by.  
"Dad, can you park closer" I whisper which sounds like a whine. Marcus starts laughing and shakes his head. So I guess I'm walking from this alleyway. I jump out of the truck and Marcus drives off not bothering to say anything to me.  
"Poor child, all alone" I hear a female whisper and I turn around to see a girl about 17 in the corner hold a bundle.  
"I'm Tobias. What are you holding?" I ask and I stare at her. She looks just like Beatrice. Long blond hair tied back into a high pony tail. But instead of grey rags she's wearing black ones. Her blond eyes are full of emptiness.  
"This" she points to the bundle, "is my baby brother, I haven't named him yet." The girl smiles and a tear rolls down her face. "My name is Mia" she adds quietly.  
"I heard that Amity takes in lost babies under the age of 16" I smile back at her. Mia's eyes brighten.  
"Really?" she sounds excited, "if that is true I will name him Tobias after you."  
I go over to her, she's got bruises all over her and the baby is fast asleep.  
"I'm 10, my birthday was yesterday" I grin as she stands up.  
"I'm 19, my brother is 1" is all she answers before walking the way my father left.  
"Will I ever see you again?" I yell to Mia.  
"For your sake I hope not." Then she disappears into a doorway.  
I hope that I do see her again because she gave me this fluttering feeling in my tummy. And now I know not all Factionless are horrible. I follow the light that leads me onto a street. But now I'm confused why did Mia have her little brother? Why didn't her little brother stay with her family?  
Anyway, I know where I am now I'm in the Candor streets.  
"Tobias? What are you doing here?" I hear someone say. I keep walking though the way my father taught me. I have to get to school or I will be late. I know the voice now it's the one person I want to stay away from. Sammy.  
I start to get into jog which causes Sammy to laugh from behind me, keep running, and keep running I tell myself. Then I see what I'm looking for, the bus stop that Harry and Gary get off at to get to school to avoid the rush. When I get there I sit on the ground taking deep breaths. I see the bus coming over the bumps. I see Gary holding onto the railing with dear life, Harry laughing at him and then I see little Beatrice smiling at Harry. Did he talk to her already?

The bus stops and Harry gets out with Gary holding onto his arm. Caleb nods at me from the bus and Beatrice hops out and I think she's coming to me but she walks passed me and goes to Sammy who is grinning like an idiot. I scowl and he winks at me when Beatrice isn't looking.  
"Tobias, where were you?" Harry hisses when he sits Gary down.  
"Dad offered to take me to school and dropped me off in some alleyway" I answer ignoring the anger in his eyes. Gary stares at me interested now.  
"Tobias, when can you start being yourself and not some daddy's boy" Harry says this time with more venom.  
"When I'm 16" I smile back. Gary shakes his head and Harry turns around and runs off and he throws his over coat off into someone's doorway.  
"What's his problem?" I ask Gary who is looking better then when he first came off the bus.  
"Well, personally I think it's because he now likes Beatrice" Gary answers and slowly stands up, "I should probably go and see him because we're in the same Hall for most things, and I should give him back his coat" he adds. Gary starts walking the way to school, I jog to catch up to him and walk next to him.  
"You know, we're your best friends so why won't you tell us you get hit" Gary whispers as we walk to school. I look ahead to see Sammy and Beatrice are laughing at each other. I see no sign of Harry.  
"What do you mean?" I ask trying my best to sound innocent. I don't want them to know yet, I'm not ready.  
"Harry and I know that Marcus hurts you, we've been friends since we were 4, of course we would notice" Gary says and nudging me with his shoulder. I laugh and I do it back.  
"Ok you know the truth, just don't say anything to anyone" I say firmly, which makes Gary make at face and nod.  
"I promise on the god we learn about" he laughs.

We talk about all our secrets that we were too scared to say earlier but mine was the worse so it wasn't that bad. Once we get to school I see Harry sitting outside with his head in his hands.  
"Should I go?" I whisper to Gary who nods and throws Harry's over coat at me. I walk to Harry and sit next to him.  
"You okay mate?" I ask which makes him look at me.  
"No, but I see you realise that we do know about your father hurting you, okay?" He whispers, I nod in response. He grins and I laugh. I give him his over coat which makes him put up his nose. "I hate that it's way too hot."

Once I make it inside, Harry and Gary leave to Hall 12 while I go to Hall 10E. I see Sammy sitting by the window alone which makes me walk to him.  
"Yo, Sammyboi, where is Beatrice?" I ask sitting next to him. He stares at me and I see the bags under his eyes and the emptiness in his eyes.  
"I don't know I had to go see my friends and she left to go see her own" he answers.  
"Give this to her" I whisper. Sammy looks at me as I pull out the letter in my pocket. I didn't think this through I know but for some reason I trust Sammy to do this for me. Once I give it to him he nods and gets up to walk to 10A while I sit there staring at my own door.

I hope Beatrice replies soon…

**A/N:**

**Surprise dialogue it was a bit weird this dialogue but you know… So remember 2 reviews make me update quicker… Review and follow :) Thank you **


	13. Letter 11 From Beatrice

**A/N:**

**Tobias: 10  
Beatrice: 7**

Dear Tobias,

Thanks for the letter I guess…  
Happy Birthday! My birthday is soon and Sammy's is in 2 days.

I really want to make this letter long so I will explain everything that's going on in my brain. Caleb tells me that you are like my diary. So Tobias you are my diary.  
When Sammy gave it to me they were rip marks on the letter and he just ran off to talk to some other girls, who I have to point out are way prettier than me and are in Amity. Robert has a girl who is his friend, who isn't very pretty in Amity and calls them 'The Slut Group' he just watches but I don't think he cares that much about them.

You said Harry wanted to talk to me but when I walked up to him at break he yelled out to everyone around us 'BEATRICE HAS COOTIES!' then he smirked at me and walked off. I really don't think he likes me that much. Gary couldn't stop laughing making it more awkward and you weren't there which I didn't mind about.  
This pale Erudite wouldn't stop laughing at me today in Dauntless Sport. I think his name was Erin or something like that, Eric maybe? I was at the back minding my own business with Robert and he threw a ball at us. He's about your age and I hate him to bits! But I think he's a bit hot, I like that. Robert likes him and wouldn't stop laughing and saying my face was priceless but I don't think Robert really likes him he's just looking on the bright side like always!

I was held back in Dauntless Sport because I didn't show my throwing well enough for Mr Chong to mark it. Eric had to stand in front of the wall and I got to throw things at him, it was so much fun. By the end though I only threw one that was good enough to mark but Mr Chong still gave me a B. But lucky the ball isn't a knife.

To answer your question in your letter  
'Will you marry me?"  
I don't really want too… At the moment

I like what you wrote for me in Candor studies with Harry that was entertaining! Robert, Susan and Caleb loved it and wouldn't stop laughing so yes that is great! I don't really like the ending though…

Tobias, why is it whenever I think of you I feel chills and my tummy feels weird. Whenever I see you I want to run to you and hug you. Whenever I hear your voice I want to put it on replay and keep it close forever. When I smell your soap I want to smell that forever and I never want to smell anything else. And when I think of a world without you… It's a world without me too because to me it isn't real.

I'm the lock and you're my key. Sammy says that when it rains someone you love is hurting… It hasn't stopped raining ever since I stopped talking to you. But tomorrow when I give you this letter or someone will the raining will stop! I'm hurting if you're hurting.

This is really all I had to say, goodnight Tobias.

Sweet dreams,

Bea xx

_**A/N:**_

_**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN BETA READ SO I HOPE IT'S OKAY! Hah I hope you like it and I will update when I'm free next sorry but I have so much homework and it sucks… I'm also into reading TMI & TID and it's taking up all my time but I love them so much! JEM & Tessa and ALEC & MAGNUS!  
When you crashed through the clouds you found me… **_**(Love the song listening to it all through writing this chapter) Sooo guys REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
Love xForeverwithyoux  
**


	14. Chapter 13 POV Bea

**A/N: **

**SO BLOODY SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG :/  
**

**Tobias is 10  
Beatrice is 7 **

Beatrice POV

I sit in front of the sliding mirror while my mother quickly cuts my hair.  
"You know honey I never really guessed your father was perfect for me until we had Caleb and you" my mother's voice rings around my head but I don't really care about her pointless stories that she tells us every time she misses her brother.  
She had a brother who stayed in her old faction and she doesn't talk of him well not to Caleb and I. Father told us that he was stubborn and believes in the saying Faction before blood more than anything in the world. Father would never tell us what faction he was in only that mother will tell you something that didn't quite make sense when she was thinking of her brother.  
"Mother, what was your brother like?" I ask her she takes a sharp intake of air and I know that this is one of those times I should have kept my curiosity to myself. I sit there quietly while my mother continues to cut my hair ignoring my question.  
After a while she finally cuts the last bit of my hair and starts to braid it.  
"He had dark black hair like my father and light blue eyes, like my mother, that spoke hope and happiness if you looked at them long enough." She takes a deep breath and continues, "But he was all about rules and was very stubborn. When he found out I broke rules he would threaten to tell everyone and make shame of me, but he was also the best friend I ever had and I wish I could have him back because he was the best brother in the world and I miss him every day. When I see you Caleb playing and being happy I smile because it reminds me of me and him though we were the complete opposite we would fight and argue so much but he would also be there when boys broke my heart, he broke so many boys arms because they broke my heart and when I was scared he would hug me and tell me it was alright he would fight off the bad dreams and protect me." She finishes the story just as she finishes my braid.  
"What faction is he in now, why did he move out Abnegation?" I ask and she slides the mirror away so now there in its place was framed picture of the school with a boy with dark hair with an eye patch over one eye and a girl on his back her eyes closed and she's laughing, they are both wearing Dauntless black clothes.  
"Oh Bea, you ask too many questions and it's giving me a bit of a head ache" my mother kisses my cheek before I stand up.  
"Sorry" I look at the ground and I hear her walking off. Its Sammy's birthday today and mine's in three days not that I get anything anyway but I'm taught not to mind which is alright with me.  
"You know what I hate?" I hear Caleb say and I turn to see him standing near me.  
"What?" I ask eying his new perfectly hair which Mother must have cut last night.  
"You always look perfect" He smiles at him and comes up to me and places a strand of free hair back out of my face. I smile and he touches my cheek. "I wish you the best today with Sammy" he winks and walks off down the hall and I follow him down the stairs and into the dining room which Mother and Father are in already sitting down. Father reading the paper and Mother smiling at him with affection she always looks pretty when she smiles like that.  
"Marcus's son, Tobias is coming over in three days and may have to stay for a day or two" my father says as Caleb and I sit down.  
"But that's my birthday I don't want him to come" I say and before I can finish it I regret it.  
"Beatrice, why would you say something like that" My father says and looks over his paper disappointment all over his face. Caleb looks like he's going to hit me. My mother is looking at her plate and I see that she is trying not to smile.

"It doesn't matter, now does it I said it and I didn't mean it" I say and look at my plate not feeling hungry anymore.  
"Alright Beatrice no need to be rude if you continue to be rude at this table you may wait outside for Caleb to finish and then go to school" my mother's voice sounds tired. She shoots a look at my father and he smiles at her and Caleb shakes his head at me to tell me not to talk again. Heat rushes to my face and I close my eyes. The last thing I thought I would picture floats into my mind the boy, with the eye patch laughing the girl still on his back yelling at him to go faster but instead of the boy and girl in the picture it's me and Tobias. I open my eyes fast to see Caleb looking at me shaking his head again like he never stopped.  
"I need air" I say quickly and stand up.  
"Beatrice" My father says and everyone is staring at me.  
"Beatrice dear sit yourself back down and eat" my mother says before my father can say anything else but I rush out before they can stop me. I rush out the front door and I fall onto the lawn in front of my house. The air feels good on my skin and I start giggling like a mad man.  
"I wish I knew what to do with you" I hear my mother's voice before I see her. She sits down next to me.  
"Do you wish ever to live in another faction and not stay in this faction your whole life I mean don't you ever feel bored about this faction?" I ask her and sit up to face her. She brushes the hair out of my face and smiles.  
"Sometimes I imagine I'm in Dauntless I heard it has wonderful cake" she smiles and takes a deep breath. I stare at her she must be joking, right. Dauntless is so not my mother she is anything but dauntless.  
"Really?" I ask and she nods and before one of us can say anymore Caleb is walking to us ready for school.

x-x-x

Once I'm off the bus I walk with Robert, Susan and Caleb into the school. Caleb and Susan walk off and Robert after hugging me, which I'm tense for the whole hug, he walks off to his room.  
I walk over to the window and stare out it to see the Dauntless arriving.  
"You know that if you become one of them you can't speak to your family again, right?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn to see Sammy standing there watching me.  
"Happy birthday Sammy" I laugh and I run up to him and hug him. He doesn't tense just hugs me back which is normal for him.  
"I got a dog for my birthday" he laughs into my neck and I shiver. He's the one who finally ends the hug and bows to me.  
"I have to go receive presents" he says and is walking away waving to people he might know he says he can't remember who he knows and who he doesn't.  
"Have fun" I yell after him and he turns for a moment and blows a kiss to me before turning a corner.  
I'm about to walk to my room when someone grabs my arm and pulls me back.  
"Hello, Bea um I'm Harry" and I turn around to see that it is Harry who is sweating in his plain sweater.  
"Oh the letter you want the letter?" I gasp and he nods which makes sweat trickle down his cheek.  
I stick my hand into my pants pocket and pull out the letter which on the front has, '_Dearest Tobias Eaton'_. I push it into Harry's hand and he squeezes his fist around it.  
"Thanks Bea" I think he blushes before he turns and walks away but maybe I imagined it.

I hope Harry gives it to Tobias so he can reply before my birthday.

A/N:

PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Haha have a nice day :)

So Harry has a crush does he? Haha I think he might! And poor Tris's mum because she misses her brother… But Caleb knows more about this… And Tris wants to know…


	15. Letter 12 Tobias

**A/N: **

**Tobias: 10  
Beatrice: 7**

Dear Bea,  
Happy birthday :)  
I really don't know what to say but I will see you soon! I'm so happy I'm coming to stay at your house for a few days I think. I cannot wait! Look I have to be really quick I will answer most of your questions when I come over but for now all I can say is that Bea you are amazing. I hope you do know that I was kidding with the marriage thing I do not want to marry you. Harry was just being shy and he really likes you of course though he won't admit it we all know it's the truth. Gary told me that you and Sammy were going out and it was so funny I had to hit him because it was so funny. Though Harry walked away and he wouldn't talk to us until we told him that it was a joke and that you were going to be single for life, not that what we said made him feeling any better.

Harry wants to tell you something that he told me to write about in this letter. He said, 'Tell her that I want to move factions with her' and that's really all he said.  
Oh goodness Harry is here I have to go!  
Bye beautiful Bea  
My little Butterfly xx  
P.s I'm trying new things xxx

**A/N: I think Harry has a crush a real big one. But even though Harry says he wants to change factions he decides not to and stay while Bea stays here but then Bea and him break off and he forgets about her and she loses him. Thanks for the reviews guys xxx LEAVE MORE hah :)**


End file.
